Ordem Democr
A ordem democrática de planetas (DOOP) é uma Confederação de Estados planetários que partilhar os seus recursos militares e políticos, em grande parte, mantendo sua cultura única ou sociedades. É muito semelhante ao Federação Unida dos planetas Star Trek, em intenção e função que ele parece ser muito menos eficaz (na política e da guerra) do que suas contrapartes de Star Trek. Sede Em 3001, a DOOP terminou uma nova Sede a estação de espaço sobre o Planeta Neutro para substituir sua sede antiquado e decadente no Nova Nova Jersey. No entanto, durante a cerimônia de abertura, a estação espacial foi acidentalmente destruída por um dos seus oficiais, Zapp Brannigan, e posteriormente DOOP revertido para sua sede anterior no Nova Nova Jersey. O Militar DOOP DOOP tem uma grande força militar que as políticas do espaço dos seus Estados Membros. Entre seus ativos são um grande número de soldados e uma frota de navios, que são usados para defender seus membros do ataque e para derrotar seus inimigos. O militar parece ser semelhante ao que a ONU é que ele é composto das forças armadas de seus planetas do membro, ao invés de ter uma força unificada. Muito como os Estados Unidos na ONU, a terra parece ser um dos maiores contribuintes na DOOP militar. O almirante da frota, o Nimbus, comandada por Zapp Brannigan, está estacionada na Terra, embora ele muitas vezes viaja para outros lugares no universo no decurso das suas funções.Junto isso, eles têm alguns rifles de energia que devem ser a manivela operada, completa, com música de Jack-in-a-box. Pessoal Conhecidos do Doop *Zapp Brannigan: 25 estrelas, capitão geral da Nimbus *Kif: Diretor primeiro sobre a Nimbus, Personal Assistant of Zapp Brannigan. Pessoal Temporários do Doop *Hugh Man: Um-agente duplo durante a invasão Decapodian. Acabou por ser um impostor. *Fry: Voluntário soldado durante a 1ª guerra de Spheron. *Bender: Voluntário soldado durante a 1ª guerra de Spheron. *Leela e Lee Lemon: Voluntário soldado durante a 1ª guerra de Spheron. *Lrrr: Presumivelmente aliou-se com a terra a fim de libertá-lo dos golpistas de nudismo em O Grande Golpe de Bender e participou de uma reunião do DOOP em A Fera com um Bilhão de Costas. Conhecidos de Operações Militares *Defesa do sistema Octillian de Killbots: vitória DOOP, com pesadas baixas. *Defesa da terra contra a invasão Omicronian: derrota DOOP. *Operações contra Eden 7, que culminou com o bombardeio do tapete do que o planeta: vitória DOOP. *Guerra contra os pacifistas da nebulosa Gandhi: vitória DOOP. *Campanha contra o povo de aposentado da nebulosa Assisted Living: vitória DOOP. *Guerra contra Spheron: vitória DOOP *Defesa da terra contra a invasão Decapodian: derrota DOOP. *Guerra para Tarantulon 6: vitória DOOP. *Batalha para retomar a terra de Golpistas: vitória DOOP. *Campanha contra a Anomalia: resultados pouco claros. *Operações contra o Eco-Feministas: vitória DOOP. Citação Estados Membros Conhecidos os Estados-Membros (em ordem alfabética) * Amazônia * Amphibios 9 * Chapek 9 * Decapod 10 * Terra * Netuno * Planeta neutro * Nylar IV * Trisol * Wormulon Possíveis Estados-Membros * Marte * 5 De Cygnus * Omicron Persei 8. * Eternium * Rumbledy-corcunda * Território DOOP várias tomado através de conquistas militares ** Eden 7 ** Nebulosa de Gandhi ** Assistida vida nebulosa ** Spheron 1 ** De Tarantulon 6 ** O sistema de Octillian Aparições *''Love's Labours Lost in Space'' *''Brannigan, Begin Again'' *''War is the H-Word'' *''A Taste of Freedom'' *''Three Hundred Big Boys'' *''Bender's Big Score'' *''The Beast with a Billion Backs'' *''Bender's Game'' *''Into the Wild Green Yonder'' Categoria:Organizações Categoria:Governo